Alexia Sharpe and the Serpent's Secret
by the11thdoctorandhistardis
Summary: Alex is just trying to be normal. Well, a normal as a teen with the power to freeze people. Trying to figure out who her parents are, Alex is working through a battle at Camp Halfblood. OC, Alex Sharpe. Rated T for swearing (NOT FINISHING)
1. I Froze My Bully

There is a place where kids who are special go. And when I say special, I don't mean the way teachers say, "We are all SPECIAL," because we aren't. No, I'm talking about special in a way where you have the ability to do something amazing. Something great. I guess I'm being a little broad. My name is Alexia Serpente, and I am one of those special kids.

 **I Froze My Bully**

I was walking down the hallway when my, I use the term loosely here, friend came darting down the hallway. Grover was an interesting guy. He had crutches that he used with his leg braces, but he still ran faster than any other kid I knew. He always wore a baseball cap, even though there was a strict no hats rule. His deep brown eyes always darted around, like danger was lurking near by.

"Hey Alex," he said as he caught his breath.

I reached around my locker until I found my phone, which I stuck in the back pocket of my ripped skinny jeans.

"What's up, Grover?"

He shrugged his shoulders. I slammed my locker shut and the little guy jumped from the loud noise. We started walking together towards the bus, because we were going on a field trip to the zoo. As we walked, Grover started to talk quickly.

"Are you going to come back next year, because if you are then I am, but if you aren't then-"

"Grover," I said calmly. "You're babbling worse than a brook. No, I'm not coming back next year. I lost my scholarship and the foster home can't afford this snob fest school."

He looked like he was about to respond, but a girl walked up right in front of us.

"Hi dweebs," the girl said. Her name was Kale. Yup, like the leafy green. "Ready for our field trip?"

I looked at Kale's outfit couldn't help but compare it to mine. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a "cashmere sweater that was softer than a cloud" according to her. Her hair was in a perfect bun, with a big white bow on top. Meanwhile, I wore my black hair down, my swooping bangs covering one green eye. My black jeans were ripped and I wore a red flannel shirt with a skull tank top underneath. I surrounded my eyes with big black lines and had my pale skin untouched.

"Hey Kale," Grover said in a fake lighthearted voice. "How was your weekend?"

I rolled my eyes. Grover, while he was my only friend, was a pushover. He tried to be nice to everyone, even though no one was nice to him. Included me.

Luckily, before Kale responded, our Latin teacher came rolling down the hall. Yup, rolling. The middle aged man pushed himself around in a wheelchair because he was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Good morning ladies, good morning Grover," Mr. Brunner said.

I looked at my feet. I hated Mr. Brunner. He pushed me in ways I didn't know I could be pushed. I have dyslexia and ADHD and I was perfectly fine skimming C's when he came and pushed me. Up until then, teachers looked at me like a charity case, a girl with no parents, who barely was passing her classes.

Grover interrupted my thoughts. He was tugging in shirt. The little guy looked scared.

"Come on, Alex!" he said, trying to pull me to the bus.  
Kale looked at me a smiled. "Bye loser," she said with a sick smile.

I rolled my eyes and followed Grover's hunched figure onto the school drive.

.

The bus was late, of course, so we showed up to the museum late. Grover seemed to relax after Kale walked away. My head was elsewhere as we wandered through the museum, looking at ancient artifacts, each story greater than the last. But I couldn't enjoy it. I kept thinking that I shouldn't be here, that something bad was about to happen.

Mr. Brunner was teaching us about all the cool things we were seeing.

"Who knows what this is?" he asked, pointing to the statue. It was the famous statue with no arms. Venus something or other.

Mr. Brunner searched the group of bored teenagers, looking for one lighted face. His eyes settled on me. I stared at him, thinking deep down how much I wanted to just be ignored. For him to freeze.

Mr. Brunner's eyes stayed on me, unblinking, unmoving. I looked away, trying not to feel embarrassed. His eyes moved on past me, his movement discombobulated, uncontrolled.

I slipped out of the crowd, trying to find a bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were greener than ever, my skin pale, almost like stone. The door to the bathroom swung open, and Kale sauntered in.

I turned around, ready for insults. Kale looked at me and snarled.

"You are powerful, demigod. I saw this long ago." Her voice became old, ancient.

The words demigod hit me hard. I wasn't feeling too godly, just a pure mortal.

Kale looked at me again, her eyes looking more white than grey. Her hair was starting to look frosty almost, crisp.  
"Who are you?" I said, my voice just above a whisper. All around my the floor was turning to ice. I took a step back and slipped on the ground.

"I am Khione, goddess of snow. And I am here to kill you."

.

My heart was pounding out of my chest and I couldn't breath. First of all, goddess, FTW? Then the fact that someone would want to kill me? Why?

Kale-Khione- hurled a spike ball of ice at me. I ducked and watched it hit the floor, breaking the ice around it. Suddenly, my instincts took over. I picked up the biggest chunk of ice I could find and used it as my shield. I then, against my mind screaming no, hurled towards her.

People describe intense moments with the words, time slowing down. I've never heard a more false statement. Time went so quickly, only a person with ADHD could keep up. Khione threw spike balls at me and I hurled pieces of the ground. I touched my necklace, a gift from my father, something he left me before he died. Suddenly, my necklace popped off my neck and I stepped back. A full length sword came out. I picked it up, the sword perfectly balance.

"My turn," I said. My body took over, and I jabbed left and right, each step gaining confidence and purpose. I stared into her eyes, watching her moves, making sure to be on a constant alert. Suddenly, her body turned waxy white, like marble, or stone. Her body was still with a face of permanent surprised look.

"That was too weird," I said, dropping the sword as it curled back into a necklace. I put the necklace around my neck and ran.

 **A/N- Hey guys! It's been a long time since I posted, but in honor of Magnus Chase, I thought I'd write a new story! Leave a review if you like it, leave a review if you hate it!**

 **Stay awesome!**


	2. The Place Where Being an Outcast is Cool

**I Go To the One Place Where Being an Outcast is Cool**

I ran back into the museum area, surveying the crowd for Mr. Brunner or anyone else from our group. Grover came trotting over to me.  
"Alex," he said, his voice breaking with concern. "Are you okay?" He looked at me up and down, like he knew something, something paranormal.  
"Grover," I said, praying that my voice wouldn't break. "Do you ever feel like there's someone up there, something bigger than us?"

His big wet eyes met mine and he looked me up and down as if planning my funeral.  
"Yes," he said, his voice bigger than his body and soul. "I absolutely do."  
.

Mr. Brunner came back towards us, scooting us towards the group again. It took me a while, but I shook of the whole fight with Khione. I found myself touching my necklace slightly and for some reason a name popped into my head. Petra, petra, the name like a drum in my head. I did know why, just petra, over and over again.

I looked at a painting, a famous one of the goddess Aphrodite rising out of the water on a seashell. I felt queasy. The old man was circling around me in his wheelchair.

"Mr. Brunner," I said, trying to sound lighthearted. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

He looked at me with a face of confusion, but it seemed fake. His eyes lit like a candle and his body shifted uncertainly.

"Who is Khione?" I questioned.

His body went through physical relief, his eyes relaxed and his mouth stopped sagging. But I wasn't done.

"Who's Khione and why did she try to kill me in the girls bathroom?"

"My child," he spoke quickly and softly, like his time was limited. "What do you know of the greek gods?"

.

Mr. Brunner started moving his wheelchair quickly and I walked beside him. Once we were in a seemingly empty hallway, he stopped moving. He took a breath. One, two, three. Each movement had purpose, each thought was controlled.  
"Well?" he prompted. "Tell me everything you know."

"Um, there was that Titan-"  
"Kronos," he offered.

"Right, he had, like twelve kids and he ate them so they would overtake him. Except for the main god, Zeus. He escaped and when he grew up sliced him open with, umm-"  
"A scythe. Very good."  
"What does this have to do with Khione?"

"My child, there is a place where you need to go. A place where you can train and learn how to fight people and monsters like Khione-"

"Hold on. Khione called me a demigod. Am I a child of a god? Tell me I'm crazy. Why aren't you saying anything?"  
Mr. Brunner looked at me sadly. Then I fainted.

.

When I woke up, Mr. Brunner was nowhere to be seen. Inside, a girl with brown hair and warm skin was patting my head with a cool wash cloth.

"Hi," she said, her voice smooth and silky like a warm blanket in the winter.

"Where am I?" My voice was raspy and I was sure I looked like a hot mess.

The girl didn't reply. Instead, she handed me a drink, bouncing with ice cubes. I took it, and had a sip. It took all my might to swallow it.

"What did it taste like?" she said, her voice light and sweet.

"Sawdust and horse poop."

Her eyebrows became one line. She offered me her hand and said, "I'm Piper."

I stood up. I looked around the room and saw posters of half goat men and weird medical equipment. "Alex," I said cautiously.

Piper guided me out of the room and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

.

The camp was beautiful. The permanent scent of strawberries was carried throughout the whole area. People were playing volleyball in sand pits, and girls and boys walked together talking and laughing. A girl with sandy blonde hair came up to us.

"Hi," she said, aiming her voice at Piper. "Is this-"  
I cut her off. "Alex," I said again, my voice coming out louder than expected.  
"Alex, I have to go," Piper said. "I'm late to my cabin meeting. But I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't want her to go, this blonde girl was scary. Her eyes were as grey as a lightning storm and her brows were furrowed. Blondes were suppose to be ditzy, but she looked like she could knock me out in one look.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth beckoned around her, pointing at cabins and fields and a lava course?

"Come on," she said. "I'll show you around."  
.

After the tour, Annabeth brought me up to a hill overlooking the whole camp. We sat together on a rock.

"You're taking all of this very well," she said. **(A/N- I decided to skip explaining the gods because y'all know how it goes)**

"It just makes sense. I've always felt like I belonged to something bigger. My parents are both gone, and I never knew why."  
"The thing is, we won't know who your godly parent is until you're claimed. How old are you?"

"18, we think. The foster home doesn't know. I showed up at their door before I knew what age I was. The only thing I had with me was this necklace."

I took my necklace off and showed it to Annabeth. It felt lighter than air in my hands and was stranded with bronze.

"Petra," she said, her stormy eyes glowing.

"That's the name I heard this morning, petra, petra, like a drum. How did you know?"

She handed the necklace back to me and I held it in my hand. I fingered the charm, a serpent with glowing eyes and it unwound into a sword again.

Annabeth jumped back and I held the sword in my hand. On one side, a small engraving was shining in the sunlight. Greek letters glinted in the light, spelling Petra, over and over again.

"Stone," Annabeth said, still leaning away from me. "Come on," she said. "We need to go to the Big House."


	3. I Learn My Teacher is An Ancient Trainer

**I Learn My Teacher is an Ancient Trainer**

I followed Annabeth, not only out of fear, but interest. She kept beckoning for me to come, telling me it would be okay. But her eyes weren't on me. They were hovering just above my head, like a bounty mark would appear and she would attack. It wouldn't have been a problem, but if she attacked, she would win.

"What are you looking at?" I said, jumping up to meet her eyes.

She shook her head. "Sorry," she said, her eyes meeting mine. Her face flushed a bright pink and she looked away. I looked closely at her face while she was distracted. Her blonde hair was threaded with gold, but small sections of grey too. Her eyes were round and curious, but her mouth was in an expression of knowledge and a small smirk.

She turned back towards me and looked me down. I meet her eyes.

"So what _are_ you looking for?" I asked again.

Annabeth looked at me. "Well, I'm looking for your godly parent to claim you. Usually, a holographic image will appear or something magical will happen."

Before I could respond, Annabeth stopped in front of a big white house. A man with a loud Hawaiian styled shirt was talking to another man. No, he was talking to a horse. A man with half a horse body and half man. A centaur.

The centaur turned around and I saw his face clearly. He had a day old beard, like he forgot to shave time and time again. His eyes were ancient and I recognized him immediately.

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked, my voice not filled with doubt or shock, but undeniable joy. If he was here, that meant I wasn't crazy. Sure, I hated the guy, but he was comforting to see.

The old man smiled with warmth and my insides felt like melting inside. The feeling went away when I noticed the man with the loud shirt.

His shirt was loud and harmless, but his eyes were anything but. I met them and my head screamed with insanity. I saw people dancing and laughing and going insane and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. The spell was only broken when he turned his head to look at Mr. Brunner.

The man scoffed and walked away, the door opening and closing behind him with a slam.

"Don't mind Mr. D, child. He's in one of his moods," Mr. Brunner said.

"Sorry," my voice sounded a million miles away. "I'm guessing you work here. But why pose as my Latin teacher?"

"My name is Chiron-" he started.

"The trainer from Greek mythology. I remember. You trained, like, everyone back then. But, how are you still alive?"  
He and Annabeth shared a look, like this conversation wasn't new.

"You sound like Percy," Annabeth said, her voice stuck in a cloud.

Annabeth had told me about her boyfriend Percy and how he was a son of Poseidon. She called him Seaweed Brain and said I would meet him later tonight at dinner.

Mr. B-Chiron, man that was going to be annoying, laughed.

"Very much so. Now, I made a promise with the gods. As long as I kept training heroes, I would be immortal. And I love what I do. When a demigod is powerful enough, I will go out to protect them."

Somehow, being stuck with kids and lava walls for the rest of eternity, didn't seem like a ton of fun. But, I went with it anyways.

"Second question. Why was the goddess of snow, Khione or something, attacking me?"

Annabeth made a three finger claw over her heart, like she was warding away the evil.  
"We do not know yet, but we are working on it," Chiron said thoughtfully.

A siren went off in the distance.  
"Come on," Annabeth said. "It's time for dinner."

.

We walked down to the pavilion, where hundreds of kids sat together, laughing and giggling. There was one table that was empty, except for one kid. He had a mop of messy dark brown hair and when he turned around, I saw he had sea colored eyes that matched the ocean on a warm, sunny day and his mouth was fixed in a permanent smile. He wore an orange shirt and jeans, just like everyone else.

His eyes fixed on me, no not one me slightly above. I looked around the full pavilion. Everyone had their eyes fixed on the spot above my head. I looked up. A spinning green hologram was above my head. It looked like a pitchfork, but I knew it was a trident. I looked at Annabeth, who was looking at me happily.

Chiron, who now stood in front of the whole camp said, "Hail Alexia Sharpe, daughter Poseidon, god of ocean and bringer of storms."

 **A/N- Hey guys! Sorry its been a little while. I can't think of any good excuse, so I'm just going to say, my dog ate my computer! (He didn't :/) Anyways, have a lovely week and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Don't forget to leave a nasty review if you hated it or a lovel one if you liked it! Don't forget to stay awesome**

 **-11thdoctorandhistardis**


	4. My Evil Mama

**My Evil Mama**

I looked around at everyone. People were muttering to themselves, looking around confused.

One girl with fiery red hair stood up. Her face was mean and her eyes were squinted. She stood up from the filled with the brutes and ugly spawns.

"How is this possible?" Her face was scrunched up in a way that made her look uglier than before. "The vow..."

Percy stood up. People looked his way and he held his head high. "The gods haven't been good at keeping their promises."

A clap of thunder rumbled and everyone looked afraid. A boy with a dark face and scary eyes stood up too. His face was pale and smooth. His body looked young, 15, maybe 16, but his eyes were eternally old.

"It's true. First Thalia, Percy and me and Bianca. Now, Alexia-"

"Alex," I interrupted, tapping my fingers on the nearest table. "Now can someone tell me where I'm sitting and what promise?"

.

I plopped down next to Percy. He smiled at me and I felt warm and cozy, like a fresh blanket out of the wash had come down on me.

"Clarisse was just trying to stir up trouble," he said. "She never liked me, so now she's taking out on you."

I kept my mouth shut, but I had a feeling Clarisse felt very differently about Percy than he thought.

"So, this is the party cabin then?" I asked trying to keep the mood light.

He started to say something, but Chiron started talking again.

"Campers, we must continue with other matters. The Romans are coming once again tomorrow night, and we must prepare. Make sure that there are extra beds and..." He kept talking, but I toned out. My mind was elsewhere and I slowly... fell... asleep...

I looked around and saw I was on an island. I was strapped to a rock and was wearing a greek gown. I knew what was going to happen. I had this dream often. But it was different this time. The man that came in wasn't a stranger. And I was surrounded by, garden statues? Suddenly, I saw my mother. Her hair wrapped in a hijab, her eyes tinted green. I didn't understand how I knew it was her. I had only met her once. The boy that flew in wasn't a stranger. It was Percy. He had a bronze sword in hand, and was yelling something. I tried to cry out, scream, anything, but my voice didn't work. In a sickening, swift movement, my mother's head came flying off.

"No," I said, my voice not above a whisper. I meant to scream, but the only thing that came out was a cry. A whimper. A girl crying for her mother, in the abyss of the unfair world.

The scene changed. I was now in a room, covered in gold and white, beautiful and crisp. Twelve thrones sat in the room, each one looking prime and fit for a king. No, a god. I was on Mount Olympus, or as Annabeth said, the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.

Ruining the scene was a man. Sat in the center of the thrones, he was extremely tall. I felt the urge to bow and also run far, far away. The man was handsome from the waist up, but from the waist down, he was hideous. He had two snake tails, similar to one of a mermaid, but more evil looking. He had snakes protruding out of his neck and an evil smile. He wasn't an Olympian, but he was definitely immortal.

His eyes looked at me.

"Niece!" he boomed, his voice cracking the floor that I stood on. "Do you recognize me?"

I shook my head. "I think I would remember meeting an uncle like you."

He chuckled. "Your dream. The one of Percy. Do you recognize what that was?"

I thought quickly. I knew that the woman was my mother, that part clicked in my head. But why Percy killed her. Why her head flew off and stared at me so angrily, I didn't not.

The man smiled and nodded. "Born too soon, too early for the fate you were meant to hold. We placed you away safely in the Hotel, to protect you. Hidden away from your father, only now to be revealed. Your memories had to be taken care of, a lesser known power of Medusa. She left some, of her and her sisters."

"Hold up. Couple of questions here. First, who the hell are you? Second, Medusa, isn't she like the hella evil person who had snakes for hair? Why would she care about me?"  
He laughed again and I shuddered. This man was powerful, and I if could feel it just by a laugh, I didn't want to know what he could do.  
"Your mother just wanted what was best for you. Now wake up. Your 'friends' need you."

Then, I woke up with a start.

 **(A/N)- Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for the next chapter. I'm trying to get on a schedule, but I've been really sick and trying to take care of myself. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. As always, leave a nasty review if you hated it and leave a lovely one if you liked it!**

 **Question of the Day! Who do you think the villain is?**

 **As they say in my home country,**

 **Don't forget to be awesome**


	5. The Big, Bad Truth

**(Reposted this chapter because it posted with a weird format)**

 **The Big, Bad Truth**

I woke up with a start. I was no longer at the mess hall, but instead in a cabin. The walls were milky white and the room smelt of warm milk. The roof looked like the sky at dusk, and the whole cabin was just inviting. I was lying on a down pillow on a soft bed. Annabeth stood above me, looking concerned. Next to her was a small boy with white hair and brown eyes that were big and round like ones on a cow.

"Whe- where am I?" I asked, shaking my head dazed.

The boy looked like he was about to talk, when Annabeth spoke.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Her voice was soft and comforting.

I hesitated, not sure how much I should say. The man in my dream told me I couldn't trust anyone at the camp. He seemed to be right about so many things, but he seemed just so, _evil._ "I passed out on the table. Chiron was being boring and I dozed off," I said, starting as a joke, but fading away.

"You've been asleep for three days." "What?" I asked, confused. I had detailed dreams, but not three days worth of. Annabeth was about to say more, when someone screeched outside. Her head darted around, looking anxious.

"Come on," she said, throwing me a shirt. "Change quickly, I have something for you." . I slipped the orange Camp Halfblood shirt on and followed Annabeth outside. She barely glanced at me, and handed me a sword. "Umm, actually..." I took my necklace off, letting it pop off into a full length sword, the snake pendant engraved into the side of the handle. Annabeth nodded, smiling slightly.

"What is happening?" I asked, letting my sword hang at my side.

"The whole camp has been breaking out in chaos. An old enemy is back, one who we haven't seen in a long time." She grimaced, clearly recalling a bad memory. In my mind, a perfectly clear picture popped up. A woman wearing a black hijab and long black dress. Her eyes were concealed by a pair of dark sunglasses, but she took them off and her eyes were a shade of familiar green, exactly the same as my own. Her pale skin matched the texture and color of porcelain, nearly grey in color. The woman in my mind came up before me, no longer in my mind. Scarf long gone, beautiful snakes danced around her head, like hair. Sunglasses thrown on the grass next to her, a marvelously gorgeous woman stood running after Piper.

"Medusa," Annabeth and I said simultaneously. . Piper was guarding herself with a knife, short, but catching the sunlight. Medusa was cornering her, eyes flashing. Piper tripped and fell, averting her eyes. Medusa's snakes tangled themselves around Piper's neck, twisting her head to look at my mother's eyes. Annabeth was long gone, running into battle ferociously. I stood helplessly, looking around for something to help. I darted in after Annabeth. Something took over. I lost control of my body. The man/python thing started laughing in my head, a horrific noise, like nails on a chalk board.

" _No," I thought. "This is_ MY _body. I control it."_ The lock on my body was released and I nearly fell to the ground. I caught myself and ran forward. Annabeth was springing on the back of Medusa and Piper scrambled away. I charged in, running towards Medusa, not worrying about looking into her eyes. I met up with Piper, pushing her towards a doctor. My eyes met Medusa's and I heard a new voice scream. Percy screamed and charged too, but I wasn't done yet. I didn't feel stone covering my body, but I felt the ground around me harden into marble. My eyes never left my mother's as I swung my sword at her. Annabeth ran away, heading towards Percy. My eyes grew wider and a comforting feeling spread over me.

"My daughter," Medusa said, a faint Mediterranean accent slipping in. "Born too soon into this world."

"How soon?" I said, never breaking my focus from the gorgon.

"In her mother's temple, Poseidon raped me," she hissed angrily. "Athena cursed me to eternal hell like this, but I was pregnant with the sea god's child." I gasped. That myth was one told millions of times, depicting Medusa as a villain, the mother of the evil gorgons. I dropped my gaze for only a second, showing a second of weakness. I dropped my sword, letting it clang on the new marble ground. " _Now you see,"_ the voice said. " _Let her attack, killing the son of the sea god."_ And I did.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the break, but I got some bad news that my mom has breast cancer. So, I am working on keeping up with this, but with school and that, my plate is a bit full... Anyways, I will try to get on a schedule!**

Big question!

 **Should Alex be evil or not? I have some major opinions on the matter, but I want this to be something you guys like to read too!**

As always, leave a nasty review if you hated it and a nice one if you liked it!  
-the11thdoctorandhistardis


	6. Did Someone Leave a Piper Statue Here?

**Did Someone Leave A Piper Statue Here?**

I froze. My whole body went numb. My sword dropped to the ground, clanging on the new marble floor. Annabeth was crying in the background and I heard Percy comforting her. Suddenly, there was an evil cackle and I barely registered Medusa running past me. She flew away, like the Wicked Witch in Wizard of Oz.

A teenager with sun kissed hair and the young boy with dark black hair and pale skin stood over me. I looked up at the two and stood up.

"What happened?" the blonde kid said, his words harsh and judgemental.

I stood up and faced them. I towered over both of them, with my godzilla like stature. My hair fell in front of my eye, but I didn't push it away. Percy walked over, leaving Annabeth alone by Piper.

"I choked," I said, my word choice sounding weak to even me.

The pale kid said nothing but, his black eyes narrowed. The shadows around him seemed to move angrily.

I started to walk towards Piper, but Percy stood in my way.

"Really what happened?" he said. His voice was softer than the others, and I felt comforted.

"Medusa," I started slowly, choosing my words carefully. "Medusa is my mother. And the story about her and Athena is wrong."

"How so?" Annabeth walk over joining the conversation. "I heard Medusa say, 'born too soon.' What did she mean?"  
"Ummm..." I thought quickly, doing the math in my head. "I was born a couple milleniums ago?"

Annabeth's mouth dropped slightly, but she collected herself quickly. The boys seemed to relax a little too. A little.

I continued to walk towards Piper and no one stood in my way. Instinct took over and I touched her ivory arm with a butterfly kiss. The memories weren't mine, but they fluttered across my eyelids. I saw her on the roof with the blonde kid, Jason. I saw her stab a giantess and fight alongside her mom, Aphrodite. I saw her father and her surfing happily. I saw happiness in her, and I felt that same happiness spread to me. My vision cleared and Piper fell onto the ground and the marble on the ground melted away into a puddle of flowers and tall grass.

Jason ran towards her and picked her up, cradling her with love. Annabeth rushed over too, followed by Percy soon after. They started walking towards the infirmary, but I turned the other way. The dark haired kid followed me.

"Hi," he said, trying to make small talk.

I kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I would find somewhere. We walked in silence until I arrived at the beach. The smell of the salt water and the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the shore was enough to make me sit down and just think. I thought I had lost the kid somewhere along the way, but sure enough, he sat down next to me.

We sat in silence, listening to the lapping sound of the water and feeling the breeze on our skin.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"I was born in the 1950's," he said in his dark and deep voice. "My father, Hades, had me put in this Hotel, where it feels like time never passes. I stayed there with my sister for a very long time."

I said nothing, just absorbing the noises and beauty around me. The cool sand was sinking beneath my hands but I didn't move them.

"I have always wanted to fly," I said. "I know Annabeth said for children of Poseidon and Hades they," I stopped. "WE can't, but I've always wanted too. I wanted to sprout wings and fly away. From my fears and problems and bullies. And I want to fly away now, I want to leave this awful place, and I want to leave everything behind."

Nico sat quietly next to me and I sat and watched the sunset. The only sounds were his breathing and the gentle sound of the waves, like a lullabye.

I heard a rustle in the trees and bushes around us and Percy walked out. His eyes caught in the setting sun and his round face looked angelic. For the first time, I took a close look at his features and compared them to mine. His dark brown hair was nearly black and looked unkempt and messy. My hair was only black because of the cheap dye I bought at the drugstore. He had beautiful green eyes, the color of the ocean in a tropical country, shining green, but blue peeking out from underneath. My eyes were green, but more like emeralds than the ocean. While Percy's skin was more Mediterranean and smooth, mine was pale like marble.

"We have to go back now," Percy said, batting a bush away from his face. "The harpies come out at night, and um, you don't want to be here when they are angry."

"Ok," I said. I stood up and felt a rush of blood run to my head. I then proceeded to fall onto Nico, who clearly didn't know how to react, so just pushed me off of him.

Percy stood over me and offered his hand. I took it graciously and he smiled. Nico stood up, following us shortly behind. We walked back to the cabins together, not as vague acquaintances, but as more than that. As friends. As companions.

We made it back to the cabin and Nico waved goodbye as he walked into a cabin, made for vampire. Percy and I walked into Poseidon's cabin.

"Listen," Percy said, breaking the comfortable silence. We were lying in the bunkbeds across from each other.

"I'm glad to have a sister, no matter who your mom is. We all have parts of our family we wish we didn't. But it's all about picking and choosing. Balance."

"You, sir," I said, my body drifting off to sleep. "Are smarter than you seem."

He laughed heartily, a full heavy sound. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Percy."

 **A/N~ Hey guys!**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **DO NOT WORRY! Nico and Alex are not going to start dating. Just a friendship.**

 **I'm still pondering with the idea of good or evil or both! Let me know what you want to happen.**

 **As always, leave a nasty comment if you hated it and a nice one if it is worthy!**

 **~the11thdoctorandhistardis**


End file.
